The Potters' Hogwarts Adventure
by DaphneGrimm
Summary: This is about Harry's children's time at Hogwarts during the TriWizard Tournament...
1. Chapter 1

The Potters' Hogwarts Adventure

"Anything from the cart dears?" An old witch wheeled down a cart full of goodies and slid open the door to the Potter children's carriage. The three children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, the famous Harry Potter.

"No thank you." Lily Potter shook her head allowing her red locks to swish around her chin before going back to reading her book.

"Err… I'll take some chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty please." Albus Potter asked removing the items from the trolley and placing 7 gold coins in the witch's hand.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Lily scolded.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Albus shot back.

"What do you think you are doing? Mum made us sandwiches this morning!"

"Yeah, but dad gave us each some money!" Albus replied opening his hand revealing 20 more silver coins.

"For essentials!" Lily said back.

"Well, I'm older than you!" Albus taunted.

"By one year!"

"Well, I am older than all of you so… shut up!" James Potter shouted. "I am trying to read 'Quidditch through the Ages'."

"Don't act like you're sooo superior you are only a year older than me!"

"Agreed and therefore a year mature than you." He pointed at Albus "and 2 years more mature than you." He pointed at Lily.

Albus got up and strutted around the carriage before mimicking "Oh I am James Severus Potter and I am extremely mature and I am a true Gryffindor unlike you yahoos!" He pointed around the carriage.

The door slid open suddenly and two children walked in a girl strutting ahead with bright red hair in pigtails and a younger boy slinking behind. The girl was about James' age and the boy was Lily's age.

"Hey Rose." James nodded as she plonked next to him.

"Hello," She addressed the carriage.

"Hi." Hugo waved and pulled two chocolate frogs out of his pocket before scoffing them both at once.

"Hugo Weasley! Don't be so rude!" Rose scolded.

"I'm not!" Hugo said with a mouthful of chocolate. "We know them their parents are our godmother and godfather and our parents are theirs! We're practically cousins." Hugo answered back taking another frog form his pocket as Rose sighed.

"Did you hear that Hogwarts are holding the Triwizard Tournament again? It hasn't been held at Hogwarts since you father won it."

"Really? I am sooo entering!" Albus made gesture pumping his arm exclaiming "Yessssssss!"

"I doubt that! Unless some evil guy puts your name in like your dad's you are not entering! It is still for 17's and over!" Rose said matter-of-factly sounding too much like her mother.

"We're here!" Hugo shouted as the train came to a jolt.

All of the children clambered out of the train. Some cradling cats an toads, others clutching cages with owls in. All the students strolled over to boats at a river.

The boats gently swayed across the murky river, the oars drifted sleepily through the waves as students chatted and laughed wrapped in stripy scarves of their house colours and huddled into school cloaks.

Hogwarts castle looked derelict and deserted; abandoned since last summer. A few windows were li but rarely any as the children moped out of the boats to the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry some for the first time others for the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this second chapter of The Potters' Hogwarts Adventure! Also I made a mistake in the first chapter I called him James Severus Potter but it's actually James Sirius Potter, sorry! And please comment and review if you have the time! **

**Daphne xxx **

All of the students of Hogwarts sat at four long tables. The first was the house of Helga Hufflepuff. A banner hung behind it: a crest. A shield shape with two black squares and two yellow squares on it, sitting in the middle was a badger. Then the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, a shield banner with silver and blue squares with a proud raven in the middle was hung on the wall behind. Then the house of Godric Gryffindor the same shape, but two red squares and two yellow and in the middle sat a majestic lion. The last table was the house of Salazar Slytherin; the banner was green and silver with a slithering serpent in the middle.  
At front was another long table where all of the professors sat and then in front of that was a small stand. A bird with out-stretched wings was on the front, it spread its wings out as the headmaster approached the stand. He was a middle-aged man with a brown beard just past the point of his chin; his hair was wispy and went to his soldiers also brown but with slight tinges of grey at the roots and a couple if the strands.  
"As most of you know I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Ernest Russom, Professor Russom to students. We will now continue to the sorting of the houses and afterwards I have an announcement."

Professor Russom took a crumpled, dusty, ancient witch's hat. The first years were in a big gaggle.

"Katie Abram!" Russom called.

A slight girl with honey coloured plaits trotted to the chair at the front when the hat was placed gently on her head.

"Hmmmm...Ravenclaw!" The hat called out and the Ravenclaw house cheered as a smile spread across Katie's face and she hurried to a seat at the first table.

The hat went through every person in the group until the last

"Lily Potter!" Was hollered as Lily bounced onto the chair.

"Hmmmm...Another Potter..." It spat "Slytherin!"

Everyone was silent. The silence was broken by Lily gasping, the perfect cue for her two brothers. They both leapt from their seats yelling and shouting.

"You idiot! That's my baby sister; she ain't done nothin' wrong in her life!" Albus bellowed.

"No one ever said she had." Russom replied calmly.

"Well, then how come she's in Slytherin? Change it now!" James bawled.

"Slytherin is not a bad house to be in Mr Potter. Now please, once sorted into a house one cannot be removed from their chosen house." Russom calmly replied gesturing Lily away who then perched shyly onto the bench of the Slytherin table.

Then all of the Potter brothers' friends started until everyone in hall was shouting about their houses and the un-fairness of the situation.

An older woman at the back stood up. Her white hair was tightly pulled into a bun and she was wearing a navy, velvet cloak to her feet. "Enough!" She screamed throughout the hall. "We shall never speak of this again! Understand?"

"Thank you, Adrina. Sorry, Professor Groonbury." Russom nodded.

"Now this year, once again, Hogwarts will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. And, because a boy of 14 won last time it was held at Hogwarts the new age limit shall be 13 and above."

**That's it for Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have any comments, if you have the time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Chapter 3 coming up! Some of the names are made up whereas others have meaning just in case you thought they were weird. For instance, Russom means boss or leader, ****Boszorkány****Mágikus means Witch's Magic in Hungarian and Scuola Di Magia means School of Magic in Italian. So thanks! Please read and review if you have the time!**

**Daphne xxx **

"Please welcome, Boszorkány Mágikus from Hungary!" Russom announced pointing at the door.

The grand entrance swung open and two girls burst through on brooms. Before swinging to the side and gesturing to the girls sweeping into the hall. Each of them had streamers and were dancing and swirling them around. When they each posed their wands in the air pointing at the doorway, puffs of colourful smoke appeared forming the words ' Boszorkány Mágikus for the Cup!'. When the smoke cleared a severe looking woman appeared.

"And here to support us: Mrs Adrella Philosoph!" The girls sang in unison.

The all girls school made their way to the front of the hall, they all wore tall, lilac witches hats with dark lavender capes and powder blue dresses. The first one curtseyed, then the next, and the next and so on until everyone in the row had curtseyed. Russom waved his wand and the hall extended creating room for another table where the girls all skipped over to and sat down.

"And our last guests of this evening: Scuola Di Magia from Italy!"

Three stern boys came to the front holding spears, they made stabbing motions with spears another six marched in this time with rods. They twirled them in the air above their heads before slamming them down with a grunt. They all stepped aside as another three boys zoomed in between them on brooms. Then the school marched in between the lined up boys, then stars appeared twinkling all around them and then they all chanted "Scuola Di Magia!" and their head teacher swept through the crowd and sent the boys off to the table Russom had just conjured them.

"Now we have met our guests we feast!" Russom hollered waving his arms making piles and heaps of food appear on all six tables.

**So there you go Chapter 3, I know it was a bit short but... always leave them wanting more! Please review if you can!**

**Daphne xxx **


End file.
